five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Minks
'Biology' Are a Humanoid race with animal characteristics and features. So far all minks take mammals and females appear to be more human while males more bestial. Minks appear to tale after the animal based on. As Dog minks have display and fondness for bones and Primate Minks fondness for bananas. Minks don't meat that comes mammals. However they do eat other meats such as hippo and crocodile. Unlike Fishmen and Merfolk they appear not to able to breed with Humans. Also similar to Fishmen and Merfolk, minks can give birth to any species of mammals, depending on their heritage 'Culture' Minks were believed by the outside world to be savages and majority of the race isolated themselves on the home country of Zou for over 1000 years . However, they are actually quite welcoming of guests visiting their country, for whom they ring their Bell of Welcome upon arrival. They also have access to newspapers and are thus informed on events occurring around the world. When offering greetings or expressing gratitude, the minks use "Garchu" in place of thanks or hello. Sanji frequently uses "Garchu" as a way of getting the female minks to acknowledge his greeting while ignoring "Garchu" as thanks from the male minks. When Zoro resisted the cuddling of "minkship", several younger minks protested against Zoro's refusal However some members leave their homeland and join pirates crews such as Bepo with the Heart Pirates. Minks refer to humans as lesser minks due their belief they ordinary monkey minks with no fur. 'Strengths' Minks are natural-born fighters and fight from a very young age. They also possess considerable stealth capabilities, having completely surrounded Monkey D. Luffy, a proficient user of Kenbunshoku Haki, without him even realizing it. Electro Sulong Is transformation all minks can take by looking by looking directly at the full moon for period of time until transformation is complete, the mink's hair grows exponentially as well as their body becoming significantly larger, and they emit an electric charge. Along with their altered appearances, their strength and speed also vastly increase. 'Weaknesses' Minks despite their strengths due have a couple of glaring weaknesses. One is because of their thick fur they overheat very quickly and put in weakened state. Another is that they can only enter their Sulong forms on the nights of full moons while looking directly at them and thus they can enter them willing unlike other race's transformations. Also a mink must train to control this otherwise they into a near mindless and beast state lash at everyone around them. Also using this form for too long can exhaustion and even death. 'List of Members' * Bariete(Monkey) * Bepo(Polar Bear) * Blackback(Gorilla) * Carrot(Rabbit) * Faust(Cat) * Giovanni(Zebra) * Inuarashi(Dog) * Keith(Monkey) * Koncelot(Fox) * Lindbergh(Cat) * Monjii(Monkey) * Milky(Reindeer) * Miyagi(Goat) * Musatobi(Flying Squirrel) * Nekomamushi(Cat) * Noir(Cat) * Pedro(Jaguar) * Pekoms(Lion) * Roddy(Bull) * Sicilian'('''Lion) * Tristan(Squirrel) * Wanda(Dog) * Yomo(Sheep) * Zepo(Polar Bear) 'Trivia''' Category:Pirate World Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Races Category:Minks Category:Alliance Category:Lightning Manipulation Users